Piracetam is an orally active analog of GABA which crosses the blood brain barrier. It increases the magnitude of certain brain evoked potential measures and is thought to improve interhemispheric processing of information by enhancing transfer mechanisms in the corpus callosum. In previous studies it has been shown to produce positive behavioral and metal effects in cognitively impaired elderly subjects. The purpose of the present study is to evaluate the potential efficacy of piracetam on similar patients at a standard high-average dose. This will be a double-blind crossover study with 2 four-week treatment periods on active medication or placebo and an initial and pre-crossover washout periods. Prior to the beginning of the study, all patients will undergo a complete medical examination including 1) physical and neurological and psychiatric examination, 2) EKG, 3) CAT scan and 4) laboratory studies. EKG and lab studies will be repeated at the end of treatment period 2. Psychometric and behavioral evaluations will be repeated weekly or biweekly throughout the study. A neurometric test battery will be administered on two occasions, once at the completion of piracetam treatment and once at the completion of the placebo treatment phase. The dosage schedule will be 2 g t.i.d. p.o. for all patients.